Deserving You
by Pretty Girl 818
Summary: A one-shot about president Fitz and his thoughts during a white house party. He just couldn't contain his jealousy when it comes to her. Story better than summary. Olitz.


**AN: **Hey guys. New one-shot story. Hope you guys like it and please let me know what you think.

* * *

He can't draw his eyes away from her as she descends the stairs. He feels his heart beating faster. She's the most beautiful women he has ever laid eyes on. She's wearing a strapless white and gold evening gown and he can't help but admire the way it flows down her body, as if she's doing the dress a favour for deciding to wear it. Her hair is loose and he cannot help but imagine his fingers running through the strands; him kissing her shoulder and neck as he pushes away her hair, helping her undress.

He shakes the thought from his head as he turns his head to greet the man standing in front of him. This is not what he is supposed to think about in a room full of guests. If she knew she'd most likely tear him to shreds for not focusing. He cannot keep his eyes away long and turns his head to watch her descend the final steps. She stops midway and he sees her moving her hand to her stomach. Her round stomach; her pregnant stomach. At first he registers shock on her face, but then sees her look down at where her hand is resting on her stomach and a smile breaks over her face.

He doesn't think he has ever seen her smile like that. He doesn't think he has ever seen her face light up in such a way; that he has ever seen her as happy as she seems to be now. Olivia is pregnant and happy; and so very beautiful. A smile graces his face. If Olivia is happy, then so is he. Her happiness is all that matters to him. His smile disappears as he sees her reach the last step and Edison meeting her there, giving her a kiss on her cheek. He sees the ring on her left hand glittering in the lighting as Edison places her hand on his arm. He sees Olivia smile at the man and say something.

Anger and jealousy takes root in him and course through his bloodstream. The hand in his pocket balls into a fist. He doesn't like Edison. In fact, he has such a dislike for the man that the only time that they are in each others' presence is usually at Christmas parties, for political figures, such as this one. Yet, he cannot remember inviting the man. He cannot draw his eyes away from the two of them as Edison leads Olivia away and around a corner. He wants to follow them. He wants to know what they are up to, but he is stuck greeting every guest at the door. He is so distracted that instead of kissing the hand of the woman standing in front of him, as he usually does, he shakes it. "Mr. President!" Cyrus says sternly to him. He turns his head to Cyrus and sees the man lean closer to whisper to him. "Stop focusing on Olivia and greet the people attending this party! You shook that poor woman's hand and then, when she politely asked you about your wife's wellbeing you just grunted some unintelligible sentence at her. So Focus! Do your job!"

Fitz nods his head. Cyrus was right. He needs to focus, but he was taken aback that Edison was at the party. He shakes his head, he needs to focus now. This may be a party, but he is still the president of the United States of America. He needs to do what is expected of him and greet the people attending this party. Answer any questions that they might have. He sees his Vice President Sally Langton approaching. "Hi Sally, welcome." he says as he kisses her hand. "Mr. President. How is your wife doing tonight?" she asks pulling back her hand and crossing her fingers. "She's doing well, Sally. Thank you for asking. She's around here somewhere... mingling" He adds, smiling tightly. "I hope you enjoy the party. Thank you for coming." He says whilst turning to greet the next person.

Where was his wife? He thinks looking at his watch. He has not seen her since the beginning of the night which is now angering him. Cyrus even noticed his agitation and stepped into the conversation he was having with some governor so that Fitz could stew in silence, every now and then nodding his head or laughing at a joke the man was telling. She's supposed to be next to him to help him entertain and get through the night. He is good at acting interested. Olivia taught him well. He was good at faking it in public. Olivia... she's all he can think about. He cannot get her smile on the steps out of his mind. He cannot get her smile directed at Edison out of his mind and the jealousy makes its appearance known once again. He takes a champagne glass from the waiter passing him and takes a big gulp. Just as he was about to finish the glass he feels Cyrus' hand on his shoulder. "Your wife is approaching Mr. President."

Fitz takes a deep breath to get his jealousy hidden and under control. It would not be good if she saw it. He turns and their eyes meet. She's radiant. His eyes then fall to the man standing next to her and he glares at her hand on his arm. "Olivia." He says offering his hand to her. Silently demanding she take it. He can hear Cyrus mutter about him, Fitz, being a jealous moron, having fun at parties and the need to keep people happy. He ignores it and his steely gaze stays on Edison. She slips her hand into his and as he pulls her body close to his he can feel himself relax somewhat. She's with him, she belongs to him and he wants to make sure everyone knows it. He then only greets Edison. Cyrus noticing the lack of warmth in the greeting takes the man's arm leads him away by distracting him with a story about James wanting a baby.

"Let's dance" he says tightly to Olivia slowly. "Mr. President..." he hears her say. He doesn't reply as he pulls her slowly behind him to the dance floor. He's angry at her for being with Edison for most of the night, instead of with him. "Fitz!" She says more demanding as she notices how tense he is. He draws her into the circle of his arms. This time he looks down at her and he can see the confusion on her face. He can see that she's starting to get angry at him. "Why is he here? Where have you been with him for most of the night?" he asks, as they begin dancing. "I invited him. This is a party for everyone involved in politics, isn't it? What's the problem? Does it even matter where I was?" she whispers challengingly. How dare he get mad at her for inviting Edison. He can feel the anger radiating off her. He shakes his head, did she just ask him that. In that tone of voice no less? After all they have been through. His marriage to Millie, the Amanda problem, him giving her up, her dating Edison, his shooting, his divorce from Millie... Didn't she understand that he doesn't like Edison. That he doesn't want the man or any man too close to her, touching her or kissing her in any way. Fitz feels the anger and jealousy rise and reach a breaking point and without thinking he answers her. "Yes! It matters! What, don't you want to tell me because the two of you were fucking in some closet somewhere, right under my nose?"

He sees her mouth fall open and feels her body become rigid in his arms. He registers the shock and disbelief on her face. In the back of his mind he feels regret for saying that, but the anger overwhelms him and he doesn't care. He feels her pull away from him and sees her composing her face into a smile. "5 minutes. Our Spot." She grounds out demandingly before turning around and leaving the room. He doesn't wait five minutes before following her angry stride.

As they reach the rose garden she turns on him, and this time she is all but composed. "HOW DARE YOU!? HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME!?" she shouts at him pacing up and down while looking at him. "How dare I? How DARE I?" He says indignantly. "I haven't seen you the whole night! You come down the steps looking like that..." he says pointing at her "And then the first thing you do is take Edison's arm, let him...let him" he sputters "let him kiss you! You smile at him with the biggest smile I have ever seen you give and disappear!" He walks closer to her and says more angrily "then an hour later I only see you and what?! You're still on his arm and you wouldn't tell me where you've been with you ex boyfriend! What exactly am I supposed to think?!"

Olivia sighs as the pieces explaining his anger fall together. He's jealous and scared she thinks. Even though they're married, he's scared that she'll decide she doesn't want him anymore. That she'll pack her bags and leave. Her anger dissipates somewhat. She is still mad that he would even think she'd do something with Edison and that he'd accuse her in such a vulgar manner.

"What you are supposed to think is that I am your wife! That I am carrying your baby..." He sees her move both her hands to her stomach. "That you can trust me and that you know that I would rather be forever alone than look at or sleep with Edison or any other man for that matter! You're supposed to know without a doubt that I love you and that I would never cheat on you with anyone else! You are supposed to know that Edison is only a friend... a distant one and that he wasn't the one that made me smile like that. Nothing happened." He hears the quiver in her voice and sees stray tears roll down her cheeks. Regret slams into him once again. He's at a loss as to what to say. He sees her turn to the fountain next to her and quickly wiping the tears from her cheeks. His body is filled with both admiration and pain and he looks down to his feet. Admiration at how proud his sweet baby is, that even after their 2 years of marriage, she still both shows and hides her emotion to and from him. That she doesn't want him to see her weak. Pain, that he accused her of cheating on him and hurting her. His heart aches for the pain he caused her and he's ashamed at himself for what he said and how he said it.

"It was our baby. I felt her kick for the first time and I was so amazed and happy that I couldn't hide the smile on my face from anyone." He hears her whisper. He looks up at Olivia as she says this and sees a small smile on her face, her hands rubbing her bump. He knows that he has to fix this spat they just had. That he has to ensure she knows that he trusts her one hundred percent and that his own insecurities, jealousy and fears makes him distrust himself. "L-L-Liv..." he barely manages to get out. He loosens his tie. It's as if he is being chocked by regret. "Liv, I'm sorry. I am so so sorry. I was wrong and I overreacted. I trust you." He hears her grunt as he says this and slowly puts his hands on her shoulder to turn her to him. He bends forward to look into her eyes to show her that he is telling the truth. Liv, I trust you with every fibre and bone in my body. I... trust... you..." She believes him. She can see the conviction in his eyes as he tells her this. "Then why?" she asks, having to know the answer.

He looks over her head as if for inspiration, both his hands still holding her arms. Finally as if settling on an answer he looks at her again. "Because sweet baby, I don't deserve you. You are such an amazing woman that has the world at her feet. You deserve to be treated well. You deserve the best that life has to offer and I'm just a guy that's selfish. That's jealous and that strung you along those years that I was married to Millie. I'm scared that one of these days you're going to wake up and you're going to realize that you deserve better. That you deserve more than I have to offer and that you'll leave. That you'll be done with me and that you'll move on to somebody who is a better guy. I cause you pain and I hate myself for it. I'm scared of all these things because I know I'm not worth it and worthy of you. I may the president of the United States, but I am just a man that loves you with such intensity that I will never be able to explain it in words; and I know that if something ever happens to you or if you leave after one of our fights that I'd break down and become useless. It's my own insecurities that scare me. Please forgive me sweet baby, I'm so sorry."

She feels the rest of her anger disappear as he confirms her suspicions. She wipes a tear rolling down his cheek and places both her hands on his face. Olivia pulls him closer to her, her belly now touching his body. She feels the regret flowing off him in waves. "Of course I do! Baby, I love you. I only want you. You do deserve me, if anything I don't deserve you." He shakes his head as she says this. "Fitz, you wanted to get divorced because of me but I made you stay with Millie; you gave me up because I asked you to; you ran for a second term because I made you do it, I kept on pushing you away and you never gave up loving me. So yes baby, you deserve me. You fought for us... for me..." She gives him a small smile and kisses his lips softly. Olivia pulls back and looks him in the eye again. "Babe, I'm happy. There's no where I want to rather be. I'm never going to leave you willingly. This is the life that I want. I want you. I love you so much. I belong to you... you own me." She sees tears run down his cheeks and quickly wipes them with her thumbs. As she's doing this she hears him whisper that she owns him too and then feels him pull her even closer to him as his lips crush against hers. She feels his tongue run across her lips and she opens her mouth allowing him entrance. Their tongues meet and they're in a dual for dominance. She not being one to give up easily. Finally she gives in and allows him to take the lead.

He feels her relax in his embrace and he's relieved; relieved that she forgave him, that she loves him and that she wasn't going to go anywhere. Although she says that she doesn't deserve him, he'll never think that and he was going to prove to her everyday why she deserved him. He feels her gasping and pulling back, a wide smile crossing her face once again. She grabs his hand and places it over her baby bump. That's when he feels it for the first time; his baby kicking. He moves his other hand to her stomach and he's speechless. He doesn't think he has ever been speechless. A wide smile breaks over his face as he looks at his wife. "That's our baby" she whispers with a smile still firmly placed on her face. 'Mine' he thinks. 'They belong to me'. Pride cloaks him. 'We made this. This precious baby is our future.' He starts laughing as he picks Olivia up and twirls her around. He doesn't think he has ever heard a sound more beautiful than Olivia's laughter. "I love you!" he says as he puts her down. "I love you too!" she says as she once again feels him crash his lips onto hers, smiling between kisses.

5 months later...

Fitz sees Olivia enter the room and silently close the door behind her from his side of their bed. He can't help but admire how beautiful she is. "He's finally asleep" Olivia says to him, taking off her gown. He smiles as he pulls open the duvet covers for her to get in. "I think he loves having his mother deprived of sleep" she sighs resting her head on his chest, his hand playing with the strands of her hair. He chuckles looking down at her. "Cam just can't get enough of you babe. You're a great mother and all he wants is to never be away from you. I can understand how he feels. I can't get enough of you." he says against her hair. She leans up to kiss him. "Thank you for saying I'm a great mother. I love you. I don't know if I've told you this enough but you're an amazing father baby." He smiles down at her and kisses her.

"Go to sleep baby. Get some rest. If he needs anything, I'll make sure he gets it." Fitz says kissing her again. He watches her settle into his arms and smiles. He's happy. He has beautiful children and the love of his life lying in his arms; and a one month old baby sleeping across the hall. Half of him and Olivia. He smiles as he thinks of all the wonderful things in his life. Camden Cyrus Grant was born on a beautiful Wednesday morning weighing approximately 7 1/2 pounds. Apart from the birth of his other children, winning the presidency and his marriage to Olivia, it was one of the best days of his life. What Olivia doesn't know yet is that he's planning on having at least one more baby with his wife. He kisses Olivia's head and turns out the bed lamp.

* * *

**AN:**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think of it!


End file.
